


Stealing Diamonds (and Your Heart While I'm At It)

by incedo



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU!Thieves, Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7420543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incedo/pseuds/incedo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy and his team are highly skilled in the art of thieving. No job is impossible —until he meets Clarke and she gets him pinned down on the floor in two seconds flat. </p>
<p>Its not the ideal way to begin their relationship but the two of them must learn to work together if they're ever going to have a chance at stealing that rare pink diamond from Clarke's mother. </p>
<p>Or that thief fic where Clarke wants to get revenge on her mother and she can't do it alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stealing Diamonds (and Your Heart While I'm At It)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Welcome to my first-ever fanfiction and of course, it's about The 100 characters. (I'm the 100 trash rlly)  
> I hope you enjoy this first chapter and the future chapters to come.
> 
> If you have time, I'd love it if you can leave me with some feedback on the comment section! <3 
> 
> Thank you so much for giving this story a chance!!
> 
> \- incedo

Tonight’s steal is an easy one.

A diamond ring inside a glass case in the middle of a laser-grid fortified room is practically asking to be stolen. Not to mention that it’s also good money too.

Bellamy tries not to grin at the sight of the dark, empty and almost unguarded corridor ahead of him. Almost. The tiles are booby trapped and he makes sure to land his feet exactly where they’re supposed to land, just like they’d practice in the simulation.

In seven seconds, he’ll reach the metal door, Monty will work his magic to disable the alarm system and Bellamy will gain access without trouble. Then it’s just a matter of getting the ring and escaping through the air duct system with the ring safely in his pocket before the guards stop getting distracted by his sister.

“Minute left, Gollum,” Octavia’s voice in his earpiece cuts through the silence and Bellamy can’t help roll his eyes in response at the code name.

Octavia never stopped being an annoying sibling even in the middle of a mission.

It’s his signal to turn off his earpiece as he steps closer to the door; the room is equipped with radio-interference designed to harm any intruder.  _Three...two...one..._ the door slides open with ease. 

With a sharp inhale, he prepares himself with the onslaught of laser-grid barriers protecting the display case.

But there’s none.

His eyes dart around the darkness. Instantly he knows something is wrong because Monty said that the laser system had to be disabled from _inside_ the room. But he’s supposed to be the only one here. His hand consciously moves towards his gun and--

“Looking for this?” a voice whispers in his ear and Bellamy’s body reacts instantly. His whole body swings around, ready to grab and tackle  but he reaches at nothing but empty air. _Fuck,_ he realises too late. In the dark, caught-off guard his attacker pins him down. His face meets the floor.

A soft laughter rings out and Bellamy recognises an unmistakable feminine pitch as she speaks, “Wow, I really, really expected better from you and your team.”

“I work alone,” he grunts under her weight on his back. And he struggles to free his arms from her firm grip.

It’s become a part of his reflex to deny working with a team. If he gets caught, he can’t risk the others too. Though Bellamy knows that it’s useless denying it this time, the woman clearly knew their plans and beat him to it.

“If you say so, Bellamy,” she replies, amusement clear in her tone. And Bellamy doesn’t miss the way that she drops his name. Like they're good friends, who'd just accidentally bumped into each other on their way to steal some jewelry. He really isn’t sure whether to applaud or strangle her for her tact.

“Who are you?”

A moment of silence passes over them before she answers.

“These days, they call me Wanheda.”

And then her grip on him is gone and so is she, leaving him with an echo of her laughter as she escapes with the diamond ring.

_So much for easy._


End file.
